mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brazil Smuggling Event
675px The Carnival parade may be over, but the festivities are still in full swing with the bands striking their favorite cords. Feathers have been donned, dancing has been done, and masks have been worn, but as the streets fill with revelers night after night, there is bound to be mayhem around every corner. Overview If you survive the revelry, see if you can collect and master all three levels of the Brazilian Smuggling event to earn the ultimate Grand Prize. Every couple of days new gift items will unlock and become giftable to mafia members and friends through the message box on your home page or the free gifts page. Players will be able to gain mastery for collecting multiples of each unique Brazilian Smuggling item. Each of the Brazilian Smuggling Gifts may randomly drop while doing jobs and fights. These can be shared with friends through your feeds, and friends who click on your feed will give you Brazilian Smuggling gifts in return. Number of gifts required to master each level are: *Bronze- 4 Gifts *Silver- 8 Gifts *Gold- 16 Gifts *Total required = 28 per Brazilian Smuggling gift type Players who reach the Gold Mastery for each level of the Brazilian Smuggling event will achieve the Grand Prize of the Logging Truck. The Grand Prize will only be awarded once the Gold Mastery for all three Brazilian Smuggling gifts has been achieved. Players will have the opportunity to repeat the event after achieving Gold Mastery for all three items. After you have achieved the Grand Prize the Brazilian Smuggling gift event will reset from the beginning so that you can earn duplicate mastery items. This event can be repeated 2 additional times to earn a maximum of 3 mastery reward items. *When does this event start? :*This event will begin on Friday, March 25th, 2011. As with all of our previous event releases, this will be gradual to ensure stability within the game. (Not all players will have initial access to this event.) *How long does this event last? :*This event is schedule to end on Friday, April 1st, however, this date is subject to change. A 48 hour countdwon timer will start two days prior to the end of the even to keep you on track. *When do the other free items unlock? :*The gift items are scheduled to be released every two days after the start date. *Will I be able to collect multiple Mastery items? :*After the Grand Prize item has been earned you will have the ability to collect multiples of the 3 Mastery items that have been unlocked. Your best strategy will be to collect enough gifts to achieve the Gold Mastery for each item in the Brazilian Smuggling mission, and then wait until you have collected the Grand Prize. When the event has been reset, you can go back and collect any extra Brazilian Smuggling gifts sent to you to fulfill the repeat requirements. Please note that it is possible to have multiple Gold Mastery items, however, only 1 Bronze or Silver Mastery item is allowed to exist at a time. (Example, you might have a Mastery Item in Gold and Bronze, or Gold and Silver.) Once you have a second set of Gold Mastery items, you will receive a second Grand Prize item. *Is there a limit to the number of Brazilian Smuggling items that can be collected from feeds each day? :*The maximum number of Brazilian Smuggling gifts that you can claim will be limited to 3 items per day. Although you can only claim 3 items per day, there is not a limit on the number that you can receive through gift requests. *What can I do if I do not have enough Brazilian Smuggling gifts to master an item? :*You will have the option to purchase additional Brazilian Smuggling gifts for reward points in order to complete the mastery. There are no limits to the number of Brazilian Smuggling gifts that you can purchase each day. *What will happen to the unclaimed Brazilian Smuggling gifts after the event is over? :*Any unclaimed Brazilian Smuggling gifts will be converted to regular mystery bags. Source: -Brazil Smuggling 411 and FAQ Rewards Mastery Reward Gallery Brazil_Smuggling.png Bonus_Smuggling_Supplies.png Brazil_Smuggling_Free_Gift.png Smugev.jpg Logging Truck.jpg Amazon_Jaguar_Bronze.jpg Amazon_Jaguar_Silver.png Amazon_Jaguar_Gold.png Brazilian_Guerilla_Bronze.png Brazilian_Guerilla_Silver.png Brazilian Guerilla.JPG SAM_Launcher_Bronze.png SAM_Launcher_Silver.png SAM_Launcher_Gold.png Brazil Smuggling Collect Logging Truck.jpg Brazil Smuggling Collect.jpg Brazil Smuggling Do It Again.jpg Brazil Smuggling 3x Mastered.jpg Category:Brazil Smuggling Category:Events Category:Event Loot Category:Free Gifts Category:Mastery Rewards Category:Gift Mastery